You're Hot in Both Ways
by Sonic47
Summary: Just a nice story and a life lesson with Silver and Blaze.


**Hey guys, I'm on Spring Break so now I have time to write and update some stories. So, I decided to get back in my mood and write some Sonic with Blaze and Silver. There will be a lesson learned at the end of this story. I don't own anything Sonic related except this story.**

_You're Hot in Both Ways_

"Hey Blaze, I think you're really hot," Silver said to his crush.

"Umm…thanks…I think." Blaze gave him a curious look and walked away.

"It was a COMPLIMENT!" he shouted but she didn't turn back.

_Silver's POV_

I don't understand why she doesn't understand me. How hard is it to tell her she's gorgeous? I say it all the time and I always get the same response. What's wrong with me?

_Blaze POV_

What's wrong with Silver? He keeps telling me that I'm hot. I know that I'm hot with all the fire in my body but does he have to keep bringing it up? And to think, I was actually starting to like him…

_Normal POV_

The next day Silver walked over to Sonic for some "chick" advice.

"Silver, my brother from another mother," Sonic said while putting his arm around Silver. "How can I help you?" Silver soon questioned what he was doing and thought it be better to ask the real love doctor.

"Umm…I was just going to ask…umm…how do you get your hair like that?" He soon realized this was a mistake because now Sonic was giving him a big lesson on how to style his hair and what gel to use and when the right time was to wash it.

"Did you get all that?" Sonic asked. Silver looked at his phone to see that it was 1:52. If he was going to catch Amy before she went to the town fair, it had to be before 2:30.

"Yeah thanks Sonic." Silver then flew as fast as he could. He had to get to Amy as fast as he could.

When he arrived at the entrance to her house he rang the bell. He heard Tick Tock by Ke$ha and he started humming the beat.

"Who is it?" He heard Cream's voice.

"It's Silver." He said with a smirk. Almost immediately, the door swung and Cream hugged Silver.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Cream said with a smile on her face.

"Same here you've gotten so big." Silver then took the time to look at Cream. She was still young, only ten, but she had grown taller and he could see that the faintest curves were growing. "I've come to see Amy if she is available." He told her.

"Yes please follow me." Cream instructed.

Silver followed Cream towards Amy's room. He noticed that it no longer had pictures of Sonic everywhere. Rather, it had pictures of all her friends including him.

"Amy, you have a visitor." Cream then left the room, waving bye to Silver. Silver then noticed how amazing Amy's looks had come to be. She let her hair out, and she was now wearing pants. She looked great.

"Hey Amy," Silver said with a smile on his face. Amy stood from her bed and gently embraced Silver.

"It has been way too long since your last visit." Silver had been in this time period for a day but, he came often for advice from Sonic and would soon leave after.

"Yeah I have been very busy." He then remembered why he came here.

"I need your help." She then told him to sit on the bed with her.

"What is it?" She asked with a curious look.

"I keep telling Blaze that she's hot but all I get is a stupid look that makes me feel like a retard." Silver said with a bit of a frown. Amy sat and began to think and then, almost as if it was on instinct, Amy smacked Silver. Silver then held his head and made a face in pain.

"Are you stupid?"Amy began to get upset. Silver had no idea what was going on.

"I really am lost." Silver said in defeat.

"Never call a girl hot and especially not Blaze."

"Why not Amy?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No I'm just asking."

"Well, just trust me."

"I will I promise."

"Good, jeez you really are naïve." Silver decided to ignore that comment. He hated being called naïve.

"So what should I call her then?" He really wanted help.

"Try beautiful and say it nicely." Silver just stared at Amy.

"Don't hot and beautiful mean the same thing?" Another smack.

"NO ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. This then had the effect of Silver detaining Amy's arms and Tails walking in the room followed by Shadow.

"Is everything alright in here?" Tails asked in his new, deeper voice.

"Yeah except Amy keeps smacking me so I'm trying to protect myself." Silver said in a scared voice. He knew Amy and Shadow were dating and was afraid Shadow would hurt him again like their last fight.

"Well, Tails and I will leave you two to your…chat." Shadow said and he whispered something in Amy's ear that made her laugh. Then he and Tails left the room.

"Okay, let's try this again." Amy said, calming down. "Just call Blaze beautiful and I can promise you that she will respond better." Silver then released Amy's arms.

"Okay I kind of get what you're telling me to do." Silver said with a slight smile.

"Good, now go and get her." Amy said with a smile. Silver then flew out her house and Amy smiled at the fact that she wasn't wearing a dress.

_Silver's POV _

Is there really a difference between hot and beautiful? I really don't understand girls.

_Normal POV_

Silver landed on the ground and continued walking through the present. He was looking for Blaze when he saw Sonic eating a chili dog. He decided to walk the opposite direction Sonic was. As he was walking, he felt an increase in temperature. _Blaze_ he thought.

"Hey Blaze," he screamed. "Where are you?" Suddenly, she appeared in front of him and she looked mad. Very mad.

"Silver, you broke my concentration." Blaze said angrily. "How can you be so…so…"

"Stupid." Silver finished for her. He could feel that her anger was calming down because it was getting relatively cooler. "I have something I need to tell you." Silver said taking her hand in his. Blaze began to feel heat rising to her cheeks that isn't normally there.

"Yes Silver." She said while looking into his eyes.

"I think you're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen." Blaze then smacks Silver in the face while looking even angrier then before.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She began yelling. Silver became very afraid. "I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CAT?" "WHAT ABOUT OTHER FOXES AND HEDGEHOGS? ARE THEY REALLY BEAUTIFUL TOO?" Silver now understood what she was saying. H felt like a total idiot. So he decided to just do the simplest thing he could think of.

"Will you go out with me Blaze?" He said while preparing for a smack. Instead, he felt a very warm feeling on his cheek. Blaze had kissed him.

"You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot."

**Okay, what you think? The lesson here is to never call the girl you like hot. Call her beautiful or gorgeous. And also, never call her into a category like don't say "You're the most beautiful dancer or cheerleader." That will result worse then you could expect. Take care guys. **


End file.
